The X-Files (season 8)
|meta= }} The eighth season of The X-Files commenced airing on FOX Network in the United States on November 5, 2000, concluded on May 20, 2001, and consisted of twenty-one episodes. Plot Scully meets Special Agent John Doggett, the leader of an FBI task force organized to conduct a search for Mulder. Although the search ultimately proves unsuccessful, Doggett is assigned to the X-files and works with Scully to look for explanations to several cases. When Scully learns that several women have reportedly been abducted and impregnated with alien babies, she begins to question her own pregnancy and fears for her unborn child. Doggett introduces Scully to Monica Reyes, an FBI specialist in ritualistic crime, shortly before Mulder's deceased body suddenly appears in a forest at night. Following Mulder's funeral, Assistant Director Skinner is threatened by Alex Krycek that he must kill Scully's baby before it is born. Billy Miles, a multiple abductee who disappeared on the same night as Mulder, is returned deceased but his dead body is apparently resurrected and restored to full health. Mulder also returns from death, with Scully supervising his recovery. Fully rejuvenated, Mulder investigates several X-files, against orders to do so, but soon quits the FBI and leaves Doggett in charge of the cases. Mulder continues to provide input on an unofficial capacity. With Scully on maternity leave, Doggett is assigned a new partner, an inexperienced agent who is obsessed with the X-files, but the relationship is only temporary. Reluctantly accepting Krycek's assistance, Mulder, Doggett and Skinner learn that an alien virus recently created in secret by members of the American government has replaced several humans, including Billy Miles and several high-ranking FBI personnel, with alien supersoldiers. Krycek claims that the soldiers are virtually unstoppable aliens who want to make sure that humans will not survive the colonisation of Earth. They have somehow learned that Scully's baby is a miraculously special child and are afraid that it may be greater than them. They have only recently learned of the baby's importance, which is why Krycek told Skinner to kill the unborn child earlier. When Billy Miles arrives at the FBI Headquarters, Mulder, Doggett, Skinner and Krycek help Scully to escape with Special Agent Reyes who drives her to a remote farm. Shortly after Skinner kills Krycek, Scully delivers an apparently normal baby while the alien supersoldiers surround her. Without explanation, the aliens leave the area as Mulder arrives. While Doggett and Reyes report to the FBI Headquarters, Mulder takes Scully and her newborn baby back to her apartment. Episodes Cast Main cast *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder (12/21 episodes) *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully (20/21 episodes) *Robert Patrick as Special Agent John Doggett (21/21 episodes) Recurring cast *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner (12/21 episodes) *Annabeth Gish as Special Agent Monica Reyes (4/21 episodes) *Nicholas Lea as Alex Krycek (3/21 episodes) *James Pickens, Jr. as Deputy Director Alvin Kersh (7/21 episodes) *Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike (6/21 episodes) *Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers (6/21 episodes) *Dean Haglund as Richard Langly (6/21 episodes) *Kirk B.R. Woller as Agent Gene Crane (5/21 episodes) *Zachary Ansley as Billy Miles (3/21 episodes) *Adam Baldwin as Knowle Rohrer (3/21 episodes) *Jeff Gulka as Gibson Praise (2/21 episodes) *Sheila Larken as Margaret Scully (2/21 episodes) Background information *This season also takes place simultaneously with Season 1 of The Lone Gunmen. *This was David Duchovny's last season as a regular in the original run. *This is the only season in which William B. Davis (Cigarette Smoking Man) did not appear. External links Category:Seasons TXF episodes Category:TXF Seasons Category:TXF Season 8